


Date Night

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Multi, bookcaseninja anniversary challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: This is what happens when Jim is late and Spock is needySummary- Sometimes Spock ends up being a very needy kitten. Especially when one of his lovers is late.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing- McSpirk
> 
> Summary- Sometimes Spock ends up being a very needy kitten. Especially when one of his lovers is late.
> 
> Prompt - “Teasing isn’t very nice sweetheart” 
> 
> Word Count: 416
> 
> Warnings: Implied lemon time 
> 
> This one is for @bookcaseninja and their anniversary event :)

Teasing isn’t very nice sweetheart,” 

Leonard McCoy’s voice was hitching with a lilt of lust as he looked down to see his Vulcan lover nipping at his neck. Spock had the bitter sweet scent of coco on his lips as he peppered his kisses and nips on the doctor. It was the night when the two of them and Jim were supposed to have a date night. What they weren’t expecting was for Jim to be running late with the higher ups. Spock had decided it was best if they would wait for Jim by lying in bed. 

“Guess you couldn’t wait any longer?” 

“It was the only logical...choice.” 

 

Spock’s tone was filled with almost a sing song tone as he continued to kiss the doctor. Leonard groaned feeling Spock against his skin. A fire shot from his kisses as he cupped his hands over Spock’s neck. Normally Leonard wasn’t one to be so patient but Jim wouldn’t be a happy camper if there was nothing saved for him. 

“As much as I would love to have you all to myself it wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t wait for Jim.” 

Leonard pulled Spock away just enough to see the desperation in his eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn he heard Spock whine. Spock began to kneed Leonard’s chest as his gaze never left his loves. 

“But Leonard...” 

“Well well aren’t you quite the desperate little kitten Spock” 

Jim stood in the door way hearing the whine that was much more apparent this go around. 

“Jim!” 

Spock’s eyes widened as he rose quickly to his feet. Leonard grunted as Spock pushed off him and ran towards Jim. Jim couldn’t help but chuckle as Spock turned his attention to him. Stroking his lover’s hair he swore he had heard Spock begin to purr. 

“He’s always been your kitten hasn’t he?” 

Leonard chuckled as he closed the gap between his loves pressing himself against Spock. Wrapping his arms around his loves he hugged them both tight. 

“Well would you like a drink Jim? Or should we be good with a drunk kitten?” 

Jim chuckled as Spock’s hands continued to kneed his chest. Shaking his head he reached up and brushed his hand across Leonard’s cheek. 

“I think we’ll be just fine once we get these uniforms off and Spock in bed.” 

“Aye Captain” 

Spock slurred as he kissed Jim’s chin then turned and kissed Leonard’s. Jim and Leonard chuckle as they help their Vulcan to bed to undress him. Something told them this was going to be quite fun.


End file.
